Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Open education resources generally refer to online learning programs or courses that are made publicly available on the Internet or other public access networks. Examples of open education resources may include e-learning programs, Open Courseware (OCW), Massive Open Online Courses (MOOC), and the like. Participation in an open education program typically allows a learner to access learning materials relating to a variety of topics. The learning materials may include lecture notes, course syllabus, example problems, lecture video recordings, and the like.
Various open education resources are currently offered by a number of educational institutions. The number of educational institutions offering open education resources has increased substantially since the inception of open education a little over a decade ago. With the proliferation of open education resources, there has been a concomitant increase in the number of available learning materials available online.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.